


A Change of Order

by zombiefang



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kamukura Izuru, Chains, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Top Komaeda Nagito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiefang/pseuds/zombiefang
Summary: Komaeda longs for a chance to be in power of the man he so admires. To ease Kamukura's boredom, komaeda has a proposition.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 171





	A Change of Order

**Author's Note:**

> uh yeah i haven't written smut in like 6 years lol

Even if he wouldn’t verbally admit it, Nagito Komaeda was power-hungry. He thoroughly loved his role as a measly servant to Kamukura, though there are moments when the frail man’s mind wanders, imagining the chains he bares in position around the others neck instead of his.

To see the man he so admired in such a vulnerable position, it made him weak at just the thought. He would do anything to have that happen, even if just for a second. Perhaps, he thought, his luck would work in his favor. A tight tug of the white haired man’s chains snapped him from those pleasurable thoughts.

“You always seem to be so lost in your thoughts” dully escaped Kamukura’s lips. 

“Ah, I apologize Kamukura-kun. Sometimes i tend to wander” Nagito quickly spoke, his ears a shade of deep red. His emerald eyes watched the other, hooking on every detail of his figure. He stopped his eyes at Kamukura’s neck, bare and devoid of the bruises on his own.

Izuru looked down at the other, his expression hard to read. He thought for a second, how it would be to be able to think so wildly. He didn’t have to do anything to show his boredom to Komaeda. Perhaps, by some miraculous chance, he could stifle it.

“Tell me, what were you so lost in thought about? It must have been important as you were silent for some time. Entertain me.” 

Komaeda’s eyes sparkled but darted away quickly before speaking, “I wouldn’t want to bore you with my silly thoughts. I highly doubt they would produce any form of entertainment.”

Another tight tug of the chains and Izuru was understood by the other. It’s not that he was particularly interested in what the other was thinking, he simply wanted background noise.

“Kamukura-kun...do you ever find yourself bored of your position? Ah, not that i don’t believe your position does not fit you,” Komaeda stumbled over his words, flustered, as he tried to keep his composure.

“To put it simply...I would give anything to have the brilliant symbol of hope below me.”

Izuru’s brow twitched at the thought. He had become so accustomed to his position above Komaeda. Of course he had grown bored of the same old routine. Something deep inside him wanted, dare he say it, that kind of thrill.

“I see. Would you care to elaborate on your thoughts, Nagito?” the other whispered.

Hearing Kamukura whisper his name, his first name, to him almost made Komaeda melt. He shakily rose to his feet, his legs enveloped in pins and needles from sitting by the other for so long. He reached slowly toward Kamukura’s face, delicately placing his hand on the other's throat.

For a second he stayed in that position, his eyes taking in the enchanting sight and his thoughts racing. He softly tightened his grip on the other before speaking again, watching as Kamukura’s expression twitched.

“Something...something like this. A switch of roles, you could say. Where Izuru Kaumura, the ultimate symbol of hope, is reduced to nothing but a pawn. That would give me so much pleasure, you could even consider it luck” komaeda uttered through an almost twisted smile.

Izuru watched as the pale skinned boy slowly backed up, almost apologetically. He could feel a twinge in his stomach at the words he had spoken and his face felt warm. He stood slowly and reached into one of the pockets of his pants, his hand finding a small key.

He motioned his hand towards Komaeda, beckoning him to come closer to him. He fiddled with the chain lock around the others neck until he heard a small click, followed by the clattering of chains. 

“This should make things easier for you. You have full range to do what you desire.”

Komaeda’s hands felt his neck, wincing as his fingertips touched bruised skin. He was trying his hardest to hide his excitement, though he knew he wasn't doing the best job. His hands raced down to grab the chains that he had grown used to and locked them around Izuru’s neck.

His excitement only continued to grow seeing the other in such a position. His racing thought grew louder and louder as he looked down at Kamukura. He wrapped the loose chain around his fist and yanked the other to meet his eyes. 

“You can be the servant now Kamukura-kun.”

Izuru’s eyes grew wide at Komaeda’s words. A thought like that had never once passed his mind. The cold chains around his neck felt like they tightened with each tug. He was well aware how red his face was at this point, though there was no way of hiding it.

Komaeda wasted no time finding the position he wanted the other in. He practically tore at Kamukura's suit coat, eager to get it off of him, followed by his shirt and tie. Once he achieved this, though gently, he grabbed at the long black hair and shoved the other onto his back on the cold floor.

He now towered over Kamukura, thinking of what things he could do to the other. As his thoughts raced, his pants began to feel tighter. _Pure bliss_ , he thought. Emerald eyes traced every dip and every edge of Kaumura’s torso. It was a sight he was used to, granted, when they were in their usual positions to each other. But now he was the one in control; he could do what he so desired, and the thought ravaged him. 

Komaeda bent down and began tracing circles around Kamukura’s chest, making sure he paid close attention to which spots seemed to be more sensitive than the others. He dug his nails into the soft skin below him, not deep enough to hurt, but enough to where Izuru had to stifle a low grunt in his throat. 

“Kamukura-kun, please do not silence yourself. I want to hear every noise that escapes those perfect lips” Komaeda hissed sharply. He brought his face closer to the other and traced his bottom lip with his tongue, practically begging for entrance.

Izuru gladly obliged to the orders he was given. He leaned up towards Komaeda, kissing him hard and passionately. Komaeda responded eagerly and without haste, moving his hands from Izuru’s chest to his waistline, allowing him more control of the god-like figure that Izuru possessed. He felt Izuru’s hands wander, his fingers trailing across the pale skin of his chest to his waist, until they found purchase in his soft, white hair.

They moved against each other with ease and Komaeda gasped as the two were separated by the struggle for air. Izuru thought the man above him was a vision. His pupils were blown wide, his lips red and swollen, and his cheeks were flushed red. He believed, though, that his most prominent feature was the burning look of desire that appeared on his face.

Komaeda placed a soft hand on Kamukura’s cheek, tilting his face to where their eyes met.

“I’d like to play a game. For you to truly be a pawn to me, you cannot speak unless I ask you to. If you are reluctant to comply, well, i guess we’ll just have to see what happens.”

“I see,” izuru whispered. “I believe that is fair.” He would not admit it, but he longed for Komaeda’s touch on his skin once more. The soft fingertips of the fragile man on his skin brought warmth to his chest and his lower waist. Every inch of him longed for his touch.

Izuru wriggled underneath Komaeda, forcing their pelvic bones to collide with one another, the friction causing his erection to grow. This made Komaeda frown, as he roughly stilled the man beneath him. “Who said that you were allowed to move?” he scolded.

Izuru frowned and began to form a sentence, but halted himself halfway, looking to the side to avoid eye contact with the other as he slipped out an apology.

The way he acted won Komaeda over.

“Such a naughty boy, already disobeying orders,” he murmured. He brought his hands to his chest, brushing over each sensitive nipple. This made Izuru groan in response, which pleased the latter. “So sensitive. So elegant.”

Komaeda brought his hips down, making contact with Izuru’s growing erection, making the man beneath him stutter out a moan. Izuru’s head rolled back in response, the delicious friction causing him to squirm. He then felt Komaeda’s lips on his neck, nipping at his most sensitive areas. He relentlessly began to work at the skin, biting until a purple bruise began to appear on his skin. Komaeda licked over the spot- Izuru wasn’t sure if this was some form of an apology or a sign that signified his satisfaction.

“Beautiful…” he said against his skin. “Be patient for me, will you?” Izuru rolled at that, his grip tightening on Komaeda’s thigh. At this point, he was painfully hard. _Use me,_ he wanted to say. _Take me, I’m yours. Please._ Subconsciously he began grinding his hips against Komaeda once more.

Komaeda reeled at how unhinged Kamukura had become, however, he wouldn’t be letting up any time soon. “Hey, what did I say?” he had snapped. “I said for you to be patient, so do as you’re told.” Izuru nodded mindlessly to his sharp tone. He couldn’t bring himself to disobey when Komaeda spoke like that.

Scarlet eyes met emerald and the room became eerily quiet, neither daring to speak. Komaeda sighed, before leaning down to meet the other’s ear. “I take it you want to go further” he cooed in a tone that was a mix of content and lust.

Izuru nodded frantically and allowed a whine to escape his throat. Komaeda chuckled and with a twisted smile, leaning back and caressing his face. 

“Izuru,” he breathed into his ear as his hand ran down his neck, then his chest, stopping at the hem of his pants. “I don’t believe you deserve to continue. You did disobey my orders, you know,” he spoke. “Do you think you deserve it? Go on, speak”

“I-” Izuru was trying to form a response, but his mind was beginning to short circuit hearing his first name pass from Komaeda's lips. “Please.”

“Please?” Komaeda parroted. “That wasn’t a proper answer to my question.” His expression was a mix of annoyed and enjoyment. He took the chain once again in his hand and yanked it hard enough to get another astonishing moan from Kamukura. “When I ask you a question, you respond. Do you understand? Now, what makes you think you should be rewarded for this behavior?”

Izuru railed his mind for the words that would prove to be effective on the latter. “I...I don’t know.” When Komaeda didn’t reply to his pathetic excuse of an answer, he jumped at the chance to try and beg. “I’m sorry. I promise I won't disobey you anymore. Please continue. I promise I’ll be good.”

Komaeda hummed at the words, pondering on the response. “I suppose i have given you too much leeway,” he pulled off of him completely, standing up. Dammit Izuru thought. He couldn’t get the pressure of Komaeda on top of him anymore, though now he did get a view of his lower torso, eyes widening at the length in his pants. “You need to undergo a bit of training.”

He watched as the angelic figure before him slowly eased himself into the comfort of a chair. As soon as he shifted into a comfortable position, Komaeda eased down his pants, revealing his now extremely hard cock. He jerked at the chains beckoning Izuru to get up and come closer.

“On your knees,” he demanded. Kamukura quickly rose, wincing as the cold chains were tugged. He moved himself where he was centered between Komaeda’s legs.

Komaeda smiled before grabbing a fistful of black hair. “Suck.”

So he did. Izuru took all of Komaeda into his mouth, not stopping for a breath of air. White hairs tickled his nose as he worked downward. He felt Komaeda’s hand in his hair, tugging harder each time a moan escaped his mouth. Kamukura carefully worked his tongue in circles and his hand glided at an almost indescribable pace. He pulled back, taking a long and deep breath before going back to please the white haired angel before him. With his continuous movements, Komaeda began to rush out breathy moans.

“Good boy. You’re doing very well.” That sentence went straight to Izuru’s head.

As he began to quickly pick up the pace, Izuru calculated each move made by his hand and tongue. He wanted to make sure he pleased his, well, master. He wanted to make sure he felt good, ignoring his own growing erection. Once he pulled back, he made sure to drag his teeth over the tip of Komaeda’s shaft, making him utter a long and deep moan, before yanking him away.

“That’s enough,” he lulled, pleased. “You’ve earned yourself a reward.”

Izuru pulled back, gasping for air. There was a sort of “pop!” sound as the other’s cock was pulled from his mouth. Komaeda wiped the stream of drool from his mouth and lightly grazed his cheek. He gently moved his thumb over his cheekbone and granted him a soft kiss on the lips.

“Alright, let’s move to the bed,” Komaeda cooed. Izuru wasted no time getting to his feet. His knees buckled and his pants were now painfully tight. Komaeda hummed and let out a small chuckle, picking the latter up in a bridal style fashion. As frail as he appeared to be, he proved to be quite strong, carrying Izuru from the other side of the room and placing him gently on the soft bed sheets.

“Look how worked up you’ve made yourself. You must be dreadfully uncomfortable being that you’re still wearing your pants.” Izuru’s bottoms were removed as soon as the other said his last word. Komaeda traced his hip bones with his fingers while planting soft kisses down his chest and stopping at the hem of Izuru’s undergarments. He was practically leaking out of them and a moan escaped his mouth as Komaeda played with him through the fabric before removing them as well. Izuru was well aware of how hot his face was, his cock now exposed.

Komaeda left the room for what seemed like an eternity to Kamukura. When he finally returned, he had a small bottle of lube with him. 

“Lift your legs up for me, won’t you?” Izuru quickly obliged and rested his legs on Komaeda’s shoulders. Komaeda placed a small kiss on the inside of his thigh, receiving a moan in response. He popped the top off of the lube, pouring a generous amount onto his middle and index finger. He warmed it between his fingers then smiled down at Izuru, placing his fingers on his entrance. The cold sensation made Izuru shiver.

“Do let me know if it becomes too much.” Izuru nodded and squirmed below him.

Komaeda started with only one finger and started slow, giving the other time to adjust. Having been denied pleasure for so long, Izuru was incredibly sensitive. He writhed as Komaeda pushed past the ring of muscles. His cock was already leaking before but now he felt like he was going to burst. He felt Komaeda add another finger, stretching his walls even more. Fending off the growing orgasm in his gut, Izuru’s back arched and he let out countless whines- his eyes squeezing shut. He felt the pace begin to go faster and his head felt as light as feathers.

_Hurry already. God, please._

The fingers were removed and he let out a sigh of relief. 

Relief, however, did not last long. He watched as Komaeda shifted himself upwards before placing his cock where his fingers once were. “Ready, darling?” Izuru scrambled to find words but all he could muster was the beginnings of the word ‘okay’ before he felt all of Komaeda inside of him. Komaeda grabbed at his thighs and moved at a fast and steady pace. 

Izuru let out a scream so loud, he was sure that the Gods could hear him. Roughly and with passion, his hole was decimated, each thrust from Komaeda was done with precision, hitting him just the right way. His speech was slurred and his moans grew louder with each thrust.

His jaw lolled open as he let out screams of pleasure, barely able to keep himself from exploding. Komaeda’s pace grew faster and faster, in unison with the moans made by the man beneath him, a devilish smile spread across his face.

“Pl...please,” Izuru moaned out, his head rolling back and leaning into the bed.

“Hm? What was that?” Komaeda breathed out in response, his voice jagged yet soothing at the same time.

“N...Nagito please...I’m gonna..”

Komaeda understood well enough what the other was trying to say. Enhancing his pace even more, he reached out with a free hand and held the other’s face, nodding in understandment.

That was all it took.

Izuru cried out, shooting ropes between the two of them. Komaeda pulled himself out, whispering gentle and soft things into his ear, which he couldn’t quite yet understand. He lifted Izuru up to where he was sitting on the bed and sat beside him, running his hands through his now mess of hair. Izuru leaned against Komaeda’s shoulder, waiting to return from his orgasmic haze.

“You did so well for me. Now let’s get you cleaned up. How about I run you a warm bath?” Komaeda cooed into his ear. Izuru nodded in agreement, a soft smile spreading across his face. If this was what it took to keep him from his boredom, he couldn’t wait for another chance.


End file.
